Sex and Homicide
by TalaDentro
Summary: Harry is captured. How does he escape? Does he defeat Voldemort? Who's the guy with the whip standing in the corner? All questions shall be answered in this gruesomely ridiculous ficlet. Slash, rated M for several reasons!


**A/N: ****Sorry guys, I am still alive just much busier than usual so stories be slower in coming. This is my Fenrry. Like Bad Faith, it is somewhat dark (though it does change tone a bit throughout so pretty ridiculous). Treat it nicely.**

**Timeline: Basically everything happened in the books up to the 6****th**** one. Harry found out something so the manner of Dumbledore's death is different. Harry is a completely different character. He is super dark and twisted, but he is still against Voldemort. Voldemort killed his parents, he will not be joining him. Oh and no horcruxes. He also has fucked up sense of humor which you shall see. **

**Warnings: Slash, ooc, AU, language, Harry with more than one guy (not at the same time), whips, chains, rough/kinky sex, gruesome character death, etc. RATED MATURE FOR A REASON!**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

Harry, much like a five-year-old, pouted and kicked his feet. He had been sitting in this uncomfortable chair with his hands tied behind his back for at least five hours.

He heard a growl followed by heavy, clomping footsteps. "What the fuck is wrong with you now boy?" His captor snarled lowly, ripping the duct tape away from Harry's mouth.

Harry couldn't help but grimace in pain. Damn that smarted! He licked his lips lightly to relieve some of the pain and mumbled, "I'm a hungry Harry."

"Yeah well, I'm an annoyed Fenrir who wants to kill you."

"That's alright, but please feed me before you kill me."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Full prey tastes better than starved prey."

Fenrir was silent for a moment, regarding him with gorgeous molten amber eyes. "This is true."

"Yup. If it isn't too much trouble, I would love a cheeseburger."

"It is. First of all; that's not kosher. Secondly, only meat is you and where do you think I'm going to find cheese in this cave?"

"I'm not Jewish. You could always leave the cave." Harry pointed out.

"Voldemort gave strict orders. Stand near prisoner at all times, don't leave cave."

"Oh…" Harry allowed the word to linger a bit, his shoulders dropping and his voice ringing with disappointment and a tinge of disgust.

Fenrir's more wolfish side seemed to sense it. "Oh what?" He snapped out angrily, jerking Harry's chin up so he could look into his eyes.

"Well…" Harry mumbled. "You're not just an alpha, you're _the_ alpha werewolf."

Fenrir puffed up with pride. "Yes, so?"

"Yet you're taking orders from that half-blood mad man with bad taste in clothes."

"What do you mean bad taste in clothes? He only ever wears robes."

"Yes but under them he usually wears shit-brown shorts and overly large bright pink shirts."

"Ew…" Fenrir's face crunched up in a way that could almost be considered cute if he wasn't all masculine and animal-like and fuzzy. "And I am not taking orders from him! I'm just, helping out for the good of all werewolves."

"You said he gave orders."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TO- Okay, you know what? This is ridiculous. Just accept the truth – you're taking orders from a man so far beneath you he wouldn't even be allowed to lick your boots clean."

"Ew…"

"I know but please, let's focus. Look, if you let me go, join my side; not only will I not give you orders, but I'll give you complete freedom."

Fenrir snorted. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow that."

"Yes well poor Dumblykins is dead. Killed by Severus Snape on my orders."

"…You had Dumbledore killed?"

"Severus is my father."

"Woah, no way! Really?"

"Really."

"But, what does that have to do with Dumbles?"

"He hid the information from us and made me live with my abusive relatives. So I told daddy to kill him. Daddy was only too happy to comply." Harry said with a nasty little grin.

"Huh." Fenrir said, a tad incredulously.

"'Huh' is right. So anyway, what do you say? Join me?"

Fenrir shook his head again. "Voldemort at least understands what it's like to be a creature. I trust in his promises more than I do yours."

"Oh but my dear Fen, I understand you much better than you think. If you untie my hands, I could even show you."

Fenrir growled, "No way in hell I'm falling for that trick. I'm not stupid."

Harry shook his head. "It's not a trick. I promise I just want to show you something. Look," He said his voice placating. "I don't have a wand so I can't do magic and if I run it wouldn't be very hard to catch me again, right?"

Fenrir grudgingly nodded in agreement.

"So let me just try it. If I run you can punish me however you want and I'll tell Voldy-shorts that someone else gave me the bruises, someone you hate, like Rabastian Lestrange."

Fenrir's eyes took on an almost unholy gleam. He really did hate that filthy, stinking, IQ of a rattle son of a bitch. He gleefully cut away Harry's bonds. This was a win-win situation for him now.

The young man fell to the ground, Fenrir watching his every twitch very closely. But instead of running or casting a spell the boy did something Fenrir did not expect. He shifted. Into a medium-sized pitch black wolf with startling green eyes. His form was lithe, the body of a submissive. He was beautiful.

Going on instinct alone, Fenrir shifted to his own wolf form. He was a large silver wolf with blue eyes and the powerfully built body of an alpha. He stalked to the smaller wolf and gently touched Harry's nose with his own, breathing in his scent. It was intoxicating. He'd smelled it briefly when they had been in human form, but it had been diluted and nowhere near as powerful. Now however, it was pure temptation. And Fenrir was not the resisting type.

He moved his muzzle along the wolf's neck, who responded in kind by turning his head to take in Fenrir's scent. Acting quickly Fenrir jumped on top of the black wolf, biting down harshly on his neck; marking him, claiming him.

After wiggling away from him Harry shifted back to human form. "You bastard!" He snarled. "I belong to someone else!"

Fenrir shifted back, smirking. "Not anymore. Now you're mine. What are you going to do about it?"

Harry's expression softened slightly. He licked his lips and said, "If I run, you'll have to punish me…won't you?" His voice was low, seductive.

Fenrir's eyes glowed and he sprang at the boy. The movement was unexpected and Harry couldn't move fast enough. Fenrir let his weight drop onto the boy's smaller body, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Well now that you're marked as mine, I'm sure Voldemort won't mind if I…play with you, just a bit." He took both of Harry's wrists in one hand and raised them above the boy's head, moving down so that he was sitting on Harry's legs. He gave a feral grin and started to methodically rip, shred, and tear the boy's clothes off. He caressed every inch of pale skin revealed by the removal of black material, savoring the feel of his mate.

Don't get any romantic ideas. Fenrir is not the mating type. A wolf he may be, but he had promised himself years ago that he would never let himself be tied down, especially not by one insignificant wolf. He would enjoy Harry, use him for pleasure while he could, and then either he, another Death Eater, or the Dark Lord himself would kill the boy.

Harry couldn't help but be turned on. Fenrir had marked him as mate and his wolf senses were almost bursting with the _need_ to complete the bond. Despite his large, roughly made hands, Fenrir's touch was soothing and arousing. He panted helplessly beneath the alpha, body thrusting up as though to invite more touch.

Fenrir smirked down at the squirming body beneath him. Ever so slowly he hooked a claw-like fingernail on the top of the boy's shorts and slowly pulled down; ripping the cloth and pulling them down the pale thighs. Released from its confining cotton prison; Harry's erection sprang* into the air.

Fenrir wrapped meaty fingers around the shaft and pumped slowly. Harry made a soft mewling sound and thrust his hips, trying to increase friction. Fenrir growled, taking his hands from the boy's cock and pressing down on his hips, holding him in place.

"No, no, no pet. This is my fun time. Not yours."

Harry whined low in his throat but stilled when Fenrir snapped his teeth close to the boy's nose. He turned his head to the side exposing his neck, the gesture submissive. Fenrir leaned over and licked gently along the pale throat, nipping where Harry's jaw met his neck and where neck met shoulder.

Harry shivered in pleasure; the breeze was cool against his enflamed skin, adding to the pleasure Fenrir was giving him. Still, Harry wasn't all soft and cuddles either. He was hot, he was horny, and he wanted fucked now.

Fenrir was licking his way down the boy's chest when he heard a challenging growl, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

He bit down on a pink nipple in response. The boy squealed and squirmed beneath him. Fenrir pushed up slightly and roared back, "You dare challenge me?"

"Yes." Harry snapped out simply. "You want me? Then take me. Stop pussyfooting around and just _do_ it!"

Fenrir gnashed his teeth. He'd wanted to enjoy the boy, but his wolf could _not_ ignore such a challenge. It was an insult not only to him, but to his pride and status as alpha. He pushed the boy's thighs apart, settling himself between them. He reached his one free hand under the slim hips, pushing up, aligning him.

He spit on his hand, slicking it roughly over his cock. And without further lubrication or any stretching thrust himself into Harry. Harry's back arched and he screamed. He liked it rough, but ouch! There would be tearing and he probably wouldn't be able to sit for a week or more.

Fenrir didn't stop to let Harry adjust. He continued to snap his hips back and forth, pounding into Harry relentlessly, uncaring of the blood running down the length of his shaft. After awhile Harry began to thrust back, squeezing his muscles around Fenrir's hard cock.

Fenrir let go of Harry's hands and grabbed his hips, increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts; growing closer and closer to orgasm. Harry dug his short fingernails into Fenrir's arms, dragging them down, and cutting into the skin.

Fenrir howled and lunged forward, burying his cock to the hilt. He bit down on Harry's deltoid, driving his sharp teeth into the muscle. The delicious and heady taste of the boy's flesh and blood drove him over the edge and he came with another long, satisfied howl. The bite pushed Harry over as well and his semen shot out; landing on their stomachs and chest.

Before Fenrir could pull out completely, Harry partially transformed. He brought his now wolfish back legs up and dug the sharp claws on his paws down into the three layers of muscle that protected Fenrir's abdomen. He gave a sharp tug, splitting open the man's gut. Fenrir gave a horrified squeal that turned into an enraged roar. Then something plopped onto the ground in front of him. He looked down to find thick blue ropes hanging from his belly.

It was too much even for him and he went into shock, just staring at his intestines lying uselessly on the ground. Harry sneered as his legs turned back to their original form. "As if I would ever let _you_ control _me_. You're nothing compared to what I have waiting for me at home. You can inflict pain and give pleasure, sure, but you lack finesse. And you lose control far too easily. Such a disappointment you were. Almost worse than that ponce Malfoy."

Fenrir's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the ground, dead.

Harry gave a little, twisted smile. "You know, it just occurred to me. It's Christmas soon and I didn't get Voldemort anything." He pouted a little then smirked. "I think you'll do perfectly."

* * *

_Christmas Time…_

Voldemort was not having the best holiday. Severus was no longer on his side, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback were missing, Malfoy's spawn and the wretched bitch Bella were both dead and he had no one powerful to play with. The presents his minions had given him were pathetic attempts to placate him at best. He crucio'd all of his followers for hours on end; delighting in their torture while still moping about the crappy gifts.

Just then a very large gaily wrapped parcel appeared at his feet. He lifted the crucio, leaving the Death Eaters panting in relief and moaning in pain. There was a small card on the front of the package that read simply:

_To: The Darkly Stupid Lady Baldyshortwhiskers_

_I borrowed these from you awhile ago, thought you might like to have them back._

_From: Harry The Awesome Snape Who Will Kill You Very Soon_

Voldemort set the note afire with an imperial wave of his wand. Another small flick and the package unwrapped itself. A few of the Death Eaters scrambled away from the macabre sight that was revealed.

Fenrir Grayback and Lucius Malfoy. Fenrir, who'd been gutted, had a large red bow tied about his scrotum and his penis was dangling from his mouth. Lucius Malfoy's head was where Fenrir's penis should be, and Lucius' penis was where his head should be. It was disgustingly gruesome.

Voldemort was torn. On the one hand, he'd just lost two very important and powerful allies. On the other, this was a delightful piece of work. He didn't know the Potter boy had such talent.

There was a piece of paper sticking out of Lucius' mouth. Voldemort bent down and retrieved it gently. Written inside were five small lines of text that ended his reign of terror rather effectively.

_Did you know that if you don't preserve bodies properly – they rot and attract the attention of Speechunkies*? Speechunkies are the tiny, evil little creatures that passed along the bubonic plague to the fleas. No matter when you read this it'll already be too late. The second you opened the package they jumped onto you and started biting you. Merry Christmas asshole!_

_~Harry Snape_

_

* * *

_

_Back At Hogwarts…_

Harry smiled when he felt the Dark Lord's fury and panic dance along his scar. "Hey Luna?"

"Yes?" She mumbled dreamily.

"Thanks for that tip about the Speechunkies. Worked out great!"

"That's nice Harry. Did you know that Speechunkies are the Nargles worst enemy?"

* * *

_YOU-KNOW-WHO DEAD AT LAST!_

_By Dalton Bishop*_

_We have received confirmation that the Dark Lord is dead at last! Coroner's report claims that he died of an incurable muggle disease known as the plague. It's said that while the plague is deadly it hasn't been a real problem since the fourteenth century. No theories have been formed as to how the Dark Lord would've been infected in the first place._

_We asked Harry Potter to give his opinion on this history changing event and he replied simply, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."_

_There you have it. We are free!_

_

* * *

_

Harry struggled against the chains holding him to the bed. His lover loved it when he put up a fight. He mewled, shrieked, and cried as the red head sucked and licked at his cock. He thrust sporadically into the mouth gripping him.

"Gonna…cum…Master..." He gave a low groan and did just that.

The man swallowed his load and stood. "That was your reward. And now you need to be severely punished. Greyback _and_ Malfoy?" He tsked and pulled a long whip off the floor.

Harry shivered and hardened once more at the dark, mocking tone in his lover's voice. How he loved this man.

"It's time to remind you of whom you belong to."

"You, master, I belong to you."

"Louder." A crack of the whip produced a long gash on Harry's chest just on his sternum.

"You master!" Harry almost screamed. "Only you!"

"Say my name." Another loud crack and another gash appeared, this time on Harry's thigh.

"Percy." Harry whispered. "I belong to you Percy…"

_The End_

**A/N: HA! I finally got my Harry/Percy pairing in! lol. :D **

***I wrote that and almost died laughing of embarrassment, but I couldn't think of another word to put there so I left it in. **

***Speechunkies do not exist. I made it up. But if it makes you feel better – I did two hours of research before I finally gave up and decided to use something that didn't exist. **

***Yes that is the same reporter name I used in Bad Faith.**

***Yes this story was supposed to be on the gruesome side of ridiculous or the ridiculous side of gruesome whichever you prefer. **

***I love reviews.**


End file.
